To Be Loved
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Mukuro thought he would never be loved again, but he was dead wrong.


**Title** : To Be Loved

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Angst/ Romance

**Warning : **Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary** : -6918- Mukuro thought he would never be loved again, but he was dead wrong.

---

When she was gone, Mukuro thought that there was no one else to love in this world. She had been his precious puppet, always their to obey him at any costs. She looked up to him even though he hardly show any love for her. Ken loved her. She didn't know. Mukuro stayed silent as well as Chikusa. Both watched as Ken always stood by her when she was upset, when she needed comfort, Ken would be there when she's asleep. Mukuro had to lie that it was him, Ken didn't mind, he asked Mukuro to do so. Eventually, Mukuro had a liking in Chrome, and liked having her company.

Things changed when she had a car accident. Though she was not driving, she lost her life. She had taken a taxi to come back home after taking another taxi to leave home.

She had planned to buy some flowers to brighten the atmosphere of the house. Ken and Chikusa gave her premission to leave, and Mukuro nodded in agreement. None of them knew that it would end up like this. Ken is upset and tries his best not to show it.

Mukuro couldn't stand the lose. One sweet Japanese girl lost her life, and he blames fate. Rather follow her than to be without her. Life isn't as worth keeping anymore. Mukuro stole a car, drove it, and ran into another car. He didn't die, since the other car was trying his best to get out of the way. Said driver died, but not Mukuro, who turns out heavily injured.

Bandages on most parts of his body, Mukuro lies in his bed wondering why fate acts as if there is someone still out there, to cherish.

An hour after he has recovered, an unexpected guest comes in and glares down at his pitiful form. His expression quickly changes from pity to anger and slaps Mukuro before speaking.

"What were you trying to do?"

"Commit suicide. There isn't any reason for me to live anyway."

Mukuro's answer caused the visitor's face to turn from angry to sad, and frustrated at once.

"Are you crazy!? How could you do such a stupid thing!? Many people want you to live and you still ignore them!!? You idiot!!"

A tear rolls down the cheek as Mukuro's eyes widen in shock.

Has there been, an actual someone, who wishes for him to live? Who wishes, for him to continue living, such an empty life?

"Don't you care about anyone other than yourself?"

He sobs, while more tears begin to roll down his cheeks. Sending Mukuro the message that contains his answer.

Yes.

There is someone, to love. There is someone, to care for. No need to continue commiting suicide. He, cares. He, is crying. He, is Hibari Kyoya.

"Don't you?"

He repeats, to bring out the answer from Mukuro, who's expression is concern, and sorrow.

"Hibari Kyoya." He mummers, slowly reaching his left hand over to the other.

"Don't touch me." He takes his hand back. Eyes with mixed emotions but clearly showing anger glares at him, forcing Mukuro to feel guilt.

"Don't you care about how others feel!?" He yells, tears continue to roll down from the corner of his eyes.

His sadness, is hurting Mukuro. So he does not hesitate to bring Hibari closer to him with his arms wrapped around the other. Despite the pain his body has in this position, he finds the pain he caused Hibari more importend. Resulting blood to appear on some of his bandages.

"I'm sorry, Hibari Kyoya." He whispers. "I'm so sorry, for what I did. Please, forgive me."

Slowly, and hesitantly does Hibari's arms go around Mukuro's waist. He wishes to return the gesture, but he doesn't want to be dissapointed later on.

"I love you Kyoya."

Hibari waits no longer to hug Mukuro, and tries to prevent more tears from rolling down his flushed cheeks. Heart rate beats faster as he feels Mukuro caress his back, despite the arm he is using is most damaged.

"I understand now, that I have always been loved. So I wish to live on, for you." He whispers, before slightly letting go of Hibari to make eye contact with him. "I want to make love to you."

Hibari, willingly accepts.

---

"Ahh!" Hibari gasps, as he sits on Mukuro with a not-so-large genital deep within his tight hole. Due to Mukuro's injuries, Hibari has to do all the moving. He striped himself and Mukuro without any help, causing the other to feel a lot more guilty. Hibari smirks.

A change of position occured when Mukuro failed to sit up and kiss Hibari's lips. Hibari rides on Mukuro with his back facing him. After a few movements, Mukuro has Hibari lie on top of him as he holds himself slightly off the bed, using his elbow as support, while the other hand strokes his lover's smaller genital. Togues battling and bodies caressing each other. The tempreture of the room increases and Mukuro was already at his limit.

When he came, Hibari came as well.

---

5 minutes later, Hibari got off and got dressed. Later to dress up Mukuro and surprisingly be pulled in for a long, juicy kiss. Hibari admired the look within Mukuro's sparkling eyes, it was as if he was very happy with his life, much to what Hibari wished for.

"I'll always be with you." Mukuro promised.

Hibari smiled and kissed his lover's lips. Before leaving the room, he gave Mukuro a wink. Leaving Mukuro, to memorize that to the day he leaves the hospital, where he can begin, having some fun.

---

**End**


End file.
